


Jimmy Kimmel Live Starring: Bill Hader and You!

by bill_hader_is_perfect



Category: Barry - Fandom, Bill Hader - Fandom, Jimmy Kimmel Live - Fandom, Mostly Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live
Genre: Bill Hader - Freeform, Bill Hader x Reader, F/M, Funny, Jimmy Kimmel - Freeform, Love, Reader x Bill Hader, boyfriend - Freeform, fiance, press, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bill_hader_is_perfect/pseuds/bill_hader_is_perfect
Summary: You have never been on a TV interview before, and Bill invites you to come with him to his next press interview talking about, hosting SNL, Barry, and his new relationship with you!
Relationships: Bill Hader and You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Bill's Agent Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I'm sorry if its not great! If you have any polite constructive criticism, it would be much appreciated!

You and Bill Hader of countless hilarious TV Shows and Movies have been dating for about a year now and every day you still couldn’t believe that you were dating him. You grew up in a small town in Pennsylvania and had the biggest celebrity crush on him since you were 19. You had made a fan account about him on social media, and even wrote corny love letters you thought he’d never read, and posted them on different fanfiction sites.  
It wasn’t until you had moved to L.A. that you thought your chances of going out with Bill Hader were going to become true. You were sitting in his apartment with him watching his favorite show Forensic Files when the phone rang. Bill picked up the phone and paused the show.

“Hello? Yes, I would love to do that!”

You looked at him puzzlingly and he just smiled back at you.

“You know how I am Seth, I love Kimmel, he’s great! I think she’ll love that idea, it would be fun! I’ll discuss it with her and then get back to you! Alright, bye now!”

He turned to you as he hung up the phone, and smiled at you. He opened his arms towards you and you fell right into them, turning the show back on.

“What was that about?” You asked him, looking up at him watching the show intently. 

“Seth has me on for Kimmel’s show this Friday night, he told you smiling. You loved to hear him talk about his work in this positive manner, he loved going on Kimmel and Fallon. He got nervous, but once he was on the show it was always a lot of fun for him. 

You hugged into him and sighed, “You always look like you’re having a lot of fun on those shows, I think if I was an actor that would be my favorite part of press.”

“Well that’s perfect that you say that, because Kimmel asked if you would come on to the show with me.”

You sat up, paused the show again and looked at him. “William Thomas Hader Jr, you better not be messing with me.”

He looked at you with those gorgeous blue eyes, grinned and said, “I promise to you I am not messing with you. He knows that you and I are from very different worlds and wants to know how we met, and you know all that Hollywood Reporter stuff.” 

You looked at him in disbelief again and asked “Jimmy Kimmel, wants me Y/N, your girlfriend to be on a late night talk show with you?”

Bill laughed and said “Yes, that is what I am telling you, and you know I will never lie to you about anything so why would I lie to you about something I know you've always wanted to be a part of."

You screeched with excitement and moved to lay on top of him with a sweet tender kiss on his soft sweet lips. You looked into his eyes and whispered, “I love you so much.”

He held you and chuckeld warmly and said, “I love you too, but this was Kimmel’s idea, not mine so give him a kiss like that when you see him,” he joked. 

You laughed and playfully hit his chest. You gave him another sweet kiss and pressed play on the remote to the episode of Forensic Files. However, you were barely focused on the show because all you could think about is how you were going to be on Jimmy Kimmel with the love of your life Bill Hader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are more chapters coming stay tuned!


	2. A Day on the LA Strip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bill go downton on the LA strip to find a look for your interview on the Jimmy Kimmel show.

The next day, you still couldn’t believe you were going to be on Jimmy Kimmel Live with Bill. You were trying to figure out how you were going to answer the questions Jimmy asked, as well as not look and sound like a fool while doing it. You were always very insecure about how you presented yourself and now you were insecure about looking like a fool with Bill.

“What if I ruin your promo for Barry, by being there? I don’t want to come off as your clueless girlfriend that knows nothing about the industry.”

Bill smiles comfortingly and says,   
“There’s no way you can ruin my promo for Barry, just be yourself and don’t worry. You know what you always tell me when I get nervous before a talk show.”

You smiled back and thought about all the times you had helped him through his nervousness and panic attacks before the show, and how you were always there to calm him every time by telling him to ‘just be yourself and they will love you’. 

He walks over to you and hugs you close to him and says,  
“Well the next thing we need to do is find you a sort of red carpet like dress. I mean it doesn’t have to be extreme red carpet but if you’d like it to be, it can.”

You look at him with a big smile on your face and say,  
“Are we going to go look for that today? That sounds like fun!” 

He looks back at you and says,   
“We can go out and do that, we need to get out of this apartment anyway”, he laughs, “too many episodes of Forensic Files with barley any time outside.” 

You laugh and joke,   
“Alright old man, lets get some time outside and walk on the strip.”

You head out of your apartment and walk hand and hand down the strip, thinking about how surreal it was that you were with the one and only Bill Hader. Your thoughts were interrupted when a fan ran toward you and Bill and started screaming in excitement.

“BILL HADER! IS THAT THE BILL HADER? OHMYGOD CAN I GET A PICTURE WITH YOU?"

Bill only smiled at the crazed fan and politely replied,   
“I don’t really do photos, but I’d love to meet you and sign something for you if you’d like.” 

The fan made a face, unhappy with the reply she had received and turned and looked at you.

“Oh so you won’t take a picture with a fan, but you’ll date one, I get you. I bet you get pictures all the time.”

You looked down in embarrassment, and didn’t answer.   
Bill now angry, looked at the fan and said,  
“If you call yourself a fan, you would be respectful to those I love and respect. The way you just were with Y/N was not necessary, if you are upset with me you talk to me, not her.”

Bill put a protective arm around you and walked away. Once you were far enough away from where the fan was, you turned to Bill and said,  
“I don’t want you to have a bad promo or get bad press because I’m with you on Kimmel. Maybe I shouldn’t do the show.”

Bill frowned and replied,   
“Don’t worry about bad press or a bad promo, all of that won’t happen anyway. That so called “fan”, wasn’t a fan at all. Trust me, they will love you.” 

You were noticeably still unsure about doing the show, but you had arrived at a very nice formal clothes store for special occasions, and Bill was insistent on making you at least come in and try a few dresses on before deciding on whether or not you wanted to do the show or not.  
Bill smiled and said,   
“Come on, we can have fun looking around at this stuff, it’s supposed to be a fun day! Forget about that so called fan and lets look at some pretty dresses together!”

You followed him into the store and he found a few interesting dresses to say the least. 

“What about this one”, Bill laughed, as he held up a not flattering leopard print dress. “This will make the crowd go roar.”

You laughed and continued to look through dresses, until you had an idea that you knew Bill would love.

“Hey Billy boy, what if you chose a few dresses for me and I’ll try them on and we can decide together what we like.”

Bill eyes glowed in excitement, and he said “Oh hell yes, I love doing this with you. Give me a second while I channel my inner Stefon.”

You laughed and went to a changing room and waited for some of his picks.

Bill returned with three dresses and started telling you about each of them in his Stefon character voice,   
“Okay, this first one is what I like to call ‘Lava’, it’s hot to the eyes and it will be hot on you.” 

You giggled, as he handed the first dress to you and he continued, “Yes, yes, yes, if you like dresses, then this one is the perfect one for you. This dress was probably worn by Gillian Anderson in an interview where she makes everyone believe she has a natural American accent.”

He hands you a gorgeous blue dress, not too short but not too long. Your eyes pop at this dress and you already know it’s going to be your favorite. 

He continues, “Ooo now this dress was worn by Gillian Anderson when she surprises everyone and shows the world that she has a British accent.” 

He hands you a very interesting British stripe dress and you laugh already knowing that it will not fit you right.

He says as Stefon, “Well, now I need to see what you look like in these dresses, get going woman.”

You try your least favorite one on first, the British stripe dress. It just doesn’t seem to fit you right. 

You reveal it to Bill a.k.a Stefon and he says, “Ooo honey, maybe not this one, try another please.”

You go back in the fitting room laughing and try on Stefon’s “Lava” dress. 

When you come back out Bill has now decided he’s going to talk like Dwayne Vogelcheck, minus the kissing and says, “Ehh, you look hot but a little too much for TV if you know what I’m saying.”

You put on your favorite the flowy beautiful blue dress and step out of the fitting room to look at Bill. Without saying anything he puts his arms around you and kisses you and says, “This is the one, of course if you like it as much as I do. But I have to say you are the most gorgeous woman in the world in this dress. No one will be able to take their eyes off of you, especially me.” 

You tell him, “This is my favorite one that you had gave me Mr Stefon Myers.” 

He laughs and you both walk over to the counter and purchase the dress with a pair of black heels to go with the it  
.   
When you arrive at home, you say to him, “You made a bad day, turn into a great day and I still want to do the Kimmel show with you. You always know how to make me feel confident and beautiful and no matter what anyone says I’ll be by your side for that interview.”

He smiles and hugs you, kisses your temple and says, “I’m glad you decided to still come with me on the show, I promise you it will be a lot of fun.”

You hug to him tightly and ask, “Forensic Files?”

He laughs and says, “Of course what else would we watch?”

You start to turn on the tv and get all set up to watch the show and then he reminds you,  
“Don’t forget tomorrow night I have the girls over for dinner and to sleep over so we have to clean up a little bit before they get here.”

You look nervously at him and say, “I hope they like me, I mean unless you want me to stay at a friends I can.”

He grabs your hand and squeezes it and says, “They’ll love you, just be yourself.”

You squeeze his hand back and say, “Okay, but if you need me to leave I will.”

He assures you, “I won’t have to ask you to leave, don’t worry, they are little kids they can’t be too brutal.”

You laugh and lay down making your self the little spoon, watching Forensic Files and thinking about tomorrow’s dinner with Bill's daughters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this one rambles a bit too much, but let me know what you think in the comments below!


	3. Dinner and a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's daughters are coming over for dinner and a movie night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not supposed to be offensive or intrusive in any way I just wanted to write something where the reader gets to meet his kids for the first time, this is purely fictional. Bill if you read this I mean this in no way to be intrusive, if you have any issues with it I will take it down.

When you started dating Bill you were fully aware that he had daughters and you loved that he would do anything he possibly could for them. Even though you had been dating for about a year the girls still hadn’t met you yet. You were excited to meet them, and a little nervous too. 

“So Bill what do they like, do they like Disney and all that fun stuff?”

Bill was tidying up the guest room and making sure it looked cleaner than it would look by the end of the night.

“Yeah, they are currently very obsessed with ‘Frozen’, and they hate any animated film I’m in.” 

You laughed and remembered a story he had told in an interview about how his youngest daughter Harper got up and walked out in the middle of ‘Ice Age’ when he was a character in it.

“I think that is just the funniest thing ever, but ‘Frozen’ I can get on board with that. Also, are we picking them up or is Maggie going to drop them off here?”

Bill looked up at you and slowly told you,  
“Maggie is going to drop them off here, but if you’re uncomfortable with having her around, we can just pick them up, I’m sorry I didn’t even think of that.”

Maggie was fully aware that Bill was dating someone new for about a year now, she just hadn’t met you yet. You just smiled warmly at Bill and told him,  
“I think it’s time Maggie and I meet, after all I will be around her children, so she has a right to meet me.” 

Bill looked more nervous than ever at this response. You walked over to him and squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes and told him,  
“I won’t try to fight her, I honestly think we will get along fine, we’re both adults and if we don’t get along then we will just be civil and understanding towards each other anyway.”

Bill looked slightly relieved and squeezed your hand back before continuing to clean the guest room. He simply replied to you,  
“I know you won’t try to fight her,” he laughed, “she just hasn’t seen me with anyone else but her, and I don’t know how she’ll react.” 

Then he started rambling, “…and I know it sounds like I’m defending her and not caring about your feelings…but I…” he trailed off looking nervously at you.

You just started to giggle a little bit and gave him a soft kiss to calm him down and let him know that everything was okay and it was going to be okay.  
“Bill, I understand it doesn’t sound like your defending her I completely understand where you are coming from, there is no need to worry.”

As Bill started to realize that you were totally comfortable with his reaction and his reasoning for being nervous, he gave you a small smile and pulled you into his arms and said,  
“How did I get so lucky and find someone like you, who understands my nervousness and anxiety?”

You just simply smiled and kissed him again before saying,  
“This is nice and I love you, but I think I should go grab the vacuum and sweep up this room a little bit and we should tear the sheets off the guest beds and wash them.”

He laughed at your sudden change of vibe and pulled away from you and gave you a quick kiss before starting to pull the bed sheets off the guest beds. 

Around 3:00pm there was a knock at the door. Maggie was here with the kids.  
“Bill”, you called, “I think their here.” 

Bill briskly came out of the laundry room and went to the front door and opened it up to see his ex-wife Maggie, and his three adorable daughters.  
“Hi guys”, he said smiling and gave a friendly hug to Maggie and invited them inside. The girls tore for their room, knowing exactly where they were staying as they had done before.

Bill ushered you towards them and you shyly walked over towards Maggie.   
“Maggie, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Y/N. She is a very kind and good person and she will be great around the girls I already know it.” 

Maggie laughed a little, and shook your hand.   
“It’s nice to finally meet you, I hear good things about you when Bill comes and picks up the girls.”

You blush a little and smile back and tell her,  
“Yes, I’m very happy we can finally meet, I’m sorry I waited this long, I just didn’t want to intrude.”

Maggie politely smiled back at you and says,  
“Well as long as the girls are comfortable with you, I see nothing wrong with you being around. As long as Bill and you are happy that’s what matters. And hey, I actually have a date tonight so this annual Wednesday night dinner worked out perfectly.”

Bill smiled at her and told her,  
“I hope you have a great time on your date, I’ll let you know if they need to call you or anything, but other than that we’ll be out of your hair.”

Maggie turned to leave, and Bill held the door open for her, and waved goodbye.

He turned back to you as the door closed, and said,  
“Well that went better than I thought it would.”

You laughed and said to him,  
“Lets have the girls come out here so they can meet me and they can decide what they want for dinner, I’m thinking we do something like chicken nugggets, mac n cheese, and green beans.

He smiles and says,   
“That sounds like a great idea”, he calls the girls, “Hannah, Harper, Hayley, can you come out here for a second?”

The girls all come running out of their room and run into the kitchen.  
“Girls,” he begins, “this is my friend Y/N, I like her very much, I like her so much you might even see me give her a kiss or hold her hand.”

The girls giggled and Harper said,  
“Ewww don’t you know about cooties?”

You laughed and told her,  
“I keep trying to tell him about cooties, but he just won’t listen.”

He laughed at your comment and then he said,  
“Well Y/N has an idea for dinner that I know you guys will love! How does chicken nuggets sound?”

The girls all smiled really big and started jumping up and down. Then you said to them,  
“While me and your Daddy make dinner, why don’t you guys pick out a movie we can watch while we have dinner! How does that sound?”

The girls immediately started chanting “Frozen, Frozen, Frozen…”  
He laughed and said “Yeah of course, we can watch Frozen, you two go play and we’ll make dinner and then we can watch Frozen together!” 

You and Bill had a great time making the dinner together, talking, laughing, and just loving being with each other. When dinner was finally ready and everything was plated and ready to be devoured, Bill pulled you towards him and gave you a quick sweet soft kiss and smiling at you before calling the girls for dinner. 

The girls came running out of their room again and carefully grabbed each of their plates, while you set up the movie. You hit play, and the girls all sat on the couch and you and Bill were in each of the chairs, eating, holding hands and just enjoying his daughters company.

When the movie ended you told him, he could tuck the kids in for bed, and you would take care of the dishes. He thanked you and squeezed your hand before getting up and telling the girls to get into their PJs and brush their teeth and he would tuck them in.

You cleaned up from dinner, and Bill tucked them in and he came back out to the kitchen once he had finished saying goodnight to them. You turned to him and gave him a tight hug up against his chest. He whispered to you,

“I love you so much, thank you for making everything perfect. The girls love you.”

You pulled back from his hug and looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes, and whispered back,  
“I love you too. And your girls are perfect, they are so much fun.”

He took your hand and together you went back to the bedroom with him and laid down and snuggled into his chest. Then he reminded you,  
“I might not be here when you wake up because I have to take the girls to school tomorrow morning, so don’t panic if I’m not here.”

You let out a small laugh and hugged him closer and said,  
“Then I’m going to snuggle myself as close to you as I can for the night,” and with that you closed your eyes and fell asleep with a smile on your face, and your heart full of love and happiness.


	4. A Weird Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill hasn't came back home from dropping his kids off at school yet, and you are very worried about him.

You were very happy with how the night before went with the girls and meeting Maggie, and everything just seemed so right with the world and with your relationship and it felt as if nothing could go wrong. You got up to see that Bill was not in bed, and remembered he had to drop the girls off at school. You grabbed your robe and some warm socks and headed into the kitchen to see what you could make for breakfast thinking that Bill would be back around 10:30 after dropping the girls off and sitting through the crazy LA traffic.  
You found pancake mix, but decided that it was going to be waffle mix, and you started to make this beautiful elaborate breakfast, that ended up almost looking like a brunch scene in Gossip Girl. 10:30 rolled around and there was no sign of Bill. You figured he must’ve hit some bad traffic and that was why he wasn’t there yet. 

That was until it was 11:00 and Bill still hadn’t walked through the door yet, and that’s when you started to panic. You called him 3 times and left him a message and there was no answer.   
‘What if he had gotten in an accident, what was going on?’ you thought, and prayed that wasn’t the case at all. 

You decided to wait until 11:15 and if he hadn’t got home by then you would try texting him. 11:15 rolled around and Bill still hadn’t walked through the door. You started to text him in a panic;  
“Bill are you okay?”  
“Where are you?”  
I’m super worried about you, please call me.”

About 50 messages later there was still no response, you decided that if he didn’t walk through the door by 11:30 you were going to call the hospital to see if Bill was there. You were shaking at this point you were so nervous. 11:25 rolled around and your heart was pounding, about the call you were going to make in the next five minutes. That was until you heard the door open, and Bill walked in and said, “Hi honey, I’m home!”

You ran to the doors with tears of worry and relief brimming in your eyes. Bill looked at you with a look of surprise and quickly asked,  
“Baby, what’s wrong?”

You simply said,   
“You just scared me, you were a lot later than you usually were, which I know is ridiculous but LA traffic can sometimes be really bad.”

Bill pulled you to him and held you close and said,  
“I’m so sorry, traffic was just terrible and my phone was dead cause I apparently forgot to plug it in last night and I didn’t have my charger for the car.”

You took a step back from him to breathe, and said,  
“I’m just happy you’re safe, but please try to remember your charger, I called you a bunch of times and left you a bunch of messages.”

Bill started to move towards the bedroom, moving almost sneakily, until he noticed the breakfast you made on the table. His face fell when he realized that you had timed out the exact time he would be home and that you were going to surprise him. 

He looked at you again and apologized, but you just shook your head and told him that you were just happy he was alive and safe.   
You noticed that he was still trying to sneak to the bedroom, almost hiding something. 

You looked at him puzzled and asked,  
“Going somewhere Billy boy?”

He replied kind of shiftily,  
“Ummm… I’m gonna go… write…but I’m gonna come back out and eat with you after I’m done..hi-….I mean setting up.”

You looked at him puzzled, and tried to shrug it off as nothing, but felt like he was hiding something but decided not to mention it and just see how he was when he came back out for breakfast. 

Bill came back from the bedroom around 10 minutes later, but you decided not to push him on why it took him so long. Instead you said,  
“I hope the breakfast is good, it’s a little colder than it was supposed to be.”

He looked at you with almost some nervousness in his eyes, thinking there was going to be a fight. He said to you,  
“I’m very sorry I was late, it was the traffic, uh…like I told you.”

Realizing how your comment must’ve came off you said,  
“Oh no, I didn’t mean it like that, are you okay Bill?”

You noticed he was practically shaking, and were now very concerned for him.   
“Yeah…yeah I’m okay, I just feel bad, and I’m not the best at confrontation, and I feel really bad for being late and I don’t want to fight.”

You put a comforting hand on his hand, and told him,  
“Honey, I’m not mad at you, I was just worried about you, and we aren’t gonna fight, don’t worry.”

He gave you a small smile, and squeezed your hand back and began to eat the waffles that you had made.  
“These are really good Y/N, thank you.’

You smiled and when you were both finished you thought he would want to be in the kitchen helping you clean up but instead, he got up almost abruptly, and said “Thank you, but I uh..gotta go write about Barry Block.”

You looked at him suspiciously, and said  
“Umm, okay love, good luck with writing, I love you!”

He replied with a sheepish,   
“I love you too.”

Later that night he came out of the bedroom after an entire day of writing and you feeling weird about him acting this way the whole day. 

He came out definitely much calmer than he was earlier during the day, and put his arms around your waist and said,  
“Lets order something in like Chinese food, how does that sound?”

You smiled and hugged into him back and said,  
“Mmmm that sounds good, I missed you today, are you okay, you know I’m not mad at you right?”

He turned you towards him and said,  
“Yes, Y/N I know, I just had a burst of inspiration and had to immediately write, you know how it goes. Sorry I was such an anxiety filled mess this morning too.”

You just chuckled and said,  
“Oh lovie that is just who we both are, little balls of anxiety.”

He giggled and said,  
“Go put some Forensic Files on and I’ll order some Chinese food.”

You turned on the TV to Forensic Files and sat down, and when the food came you both watched the show and enjoyed it. You still felt like there was something weird going on with him, but you weren’t going to push that issue tonight, because you were about to crash in his arms after all the Chinese food you both had just consumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in almost two weeks! We're almost to the actual interview too haha, I just wanted my readers to see what your relationship with Bill is like in this story before jumping right into the actual interview! I hope you are enjoying this story so far! Also sorry this chapter is kind of weak, but it will make more sense once we get to the interview!


	5. What's My Line?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill helps you prepare for questions Kimmel might ask, and then takes you out for a beautiful dinner!

The day of the interview finally came and you were still extremely nervous about it but also extremely excited. You had decided to take out the dress you had just bought and hang it on your closet doors and just look at it for a moment.

Bill came into the room and put an arm around you and asked,  
“You excited? Nervous? Both?”

You looked up at him before putting your head on his shoulder and saying,  
“Both. Definitely, both. You?”

“You know how I am”, he said with a smile, I get really nervous right before I go on, and then once I’m out there I’m fine.”

You smile and give him a soft kiss on the lips and then ask him,  
“Will you give me an idea of what Kimmel will ask me?

He smiled back and said,  
“Of course! He’ll probably ask you questions about what its like living with me, and if you are going to be involved with anything I’m working on. We might play a game, you never know on these shows honestly.”

You teased him by saying,  
“So when he asks what its like to live with you should I tell him your kind of a slob, and that I hope to be a love interest of Barry’s?”

He laughed at your comment about him being a slob, and then he told you,  
“Kimmel will definitely make some sort of sex joke since you mentioned wanting to be one of Barry’s love interest.”

You laugh a bit and tell him slyly,  
“Well it depends what the joke is, for what my answer will be.” 

He looked at you with a dark sexy look in his eyes and said,  
“Oh really.”

You blushed deeply and simply replied,  
“Oh yes.”

He leaned in and gave you a sweet tight kiss to break the tension. Then you asked him,  
“What games does Kimmel do on his show? I don’t really remember much except charades.”

Bill tells you,  
“He mainly does charades really, but since it’s me he’s probably going to ask me to do some impressions, and I’ll do some weird ones that people will still find funny, and he might ask you to do some impressions if you can.”

Your eyes widen with fear,  
“Bill I can’t do impressions, you know this.”

Bill chuckles and says,  
“I know, but if he asks you to do impressions just make a joke or something about how I’m the crazy one who does voices.”

You smile and say,  
“Okay. I am really excited I just wanted to be a little prepared since I’ve never done one of these before.”

Bill tells you,  
“I completely understand. I was thinking we could go on an early dinner date before the show, you know have some fun, and get the nerves out."

You smile and tell him,  
“I would love that.”

Around 4:00 you and Bill got dressed in your interview clothes. Your gorgeous blue dress and black heels, and him in his black suit. Bill takes your hand and you both walk to a huge building and walk in and get on the elevator for the 71st floor. Bill pulls you toward him and gives you a kiss on your temple and whispers,  
“I hope you like this.”

The elevator opens to a beautiful rooftop restaurant. The host walks over and invites you to your seats,  
“Mr and Mrs Hader thank you for choosing 71 Above, I hope you have a great evening.”

You blush at her calling you Mrs Hader.  
Bill looking flushed said,  
“Sorry about that I didn’t know they were going to do that, I hope that wasn’t weird.”

You just smiled and squeezed his hand and said,  
“It’s perfect.”

You and Bill were having a wonderful evening together, and had a great dinner before you both decided to head back to the apartment to finish up getting ready for the interview.  
Once you were done up with your makeup and Bill telling you how beautiful you looked countless times, the limo pulled up in front of your apartment complex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interview is almost here!!


	6. The Limo Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first time in a Limo, and Bill has some stories about his times in Limos!

“Bill”, you called, “I think the Limo’s here!”

You looked out the window to see the driver waiting patiently by the passenger door. Bill comes down the stairs and smiles at you and takes your hand inviting you to go with him outside to the limo. 

“Good evening Mr Hader and Ms. Y/L/N, I hope you enjoy your ride, there is complimentary champagne and snacks in the compartments beside your seats.” 

Bill thanked him, and gestured for you to get in first. You had never been in a limo before and were very excited for this experience. Bill followed you in and the driver shut the door and walked around to his drivers side. 

Bill leaned over and kissed you with a smile on his face as you looked around the limo in awe. 

“I know this is your first time in a limo, I hope it’s as magical as you’d imagine it would be”, Bill tells you, squeezing your hand. 

Bill pulled the bottle of champagne from his side compartment, “Want some champagne, my love?”

Your eyes lit up as you nodded, and Bill poured champagne in two beautiful champagne flutes  
.   
You linked arms and looked into each others eyes. Bill toasted, “To your first late night talk show, I love you Y/N.” You sipped at the champagne and felt the bubbly bite your tongue before it went down. You gave Bill a kiss and held your champagne like a princess in a chick flick.

“Is this how your supposed to sit in Limo,” you asked him jokingly. You had your legs crossed and you were slightly slouching to show how relaxed you were. 

Bill laughed and said, “I’ve rode with some strange people in Limos before. Some people think the whole ride is a party and they really like to show it. It’s pretty funny actually.”

Your eyes widened, “Like who?”

Bill chuckled and said, “Well you’re not going to believe me but Henry is quite the partier in Limos, he even brings his own alcohol sometimes.”

You looked at him in shock, “Henry, like Henry Winkler?” 

Bill nodded and chuckled.

You asked him shocked again, “Henry Winkler, as in like The Fonz is a partier in Limos?”

Bill nodded and laughed at your very shocked response.

You cracked up imagining Henry going crazy in the back of a Limo and the driver closing the barrier between them. 

The Limo pulled up to the studio and stopped as you looked out the window and saw the lights flashing on the marquee in big letters:  
JIMMY KIMMEL LIVE!   
GUESTS TONIGHT: BILL HADER AND Y/N Y/L/N

Bill squeezed your hand, and the driver walked around and opened the door to let you both out. 

“Ready?” Bill asked.  
“Ready”, you replied and he took your hand and lead you into the theatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get excited, some of my favorite chapters are coming! :)


	7. Backstage of the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bill's experience backstage at Jimmy Kimmel Live!

You and Bill walked hand in hand into the theater and were greeted by Jimmy’s assistant.

She smiled and introduced herself, “Hello Mr Hader and Ms. Y/L/N, I’m Beverly, I can take you to your dressing room.”

You both thank Beverly and she takes you to your dressing room, and invites you in.

“There is a souvenir bag with snacks and t-shirts and a fridge with different refreshments, around 11:30 I’ll come get you to get into your places for when he introduces you two, but for now relax, and get something to drink and when you get out there just remember to have fun. Also Jimmy will come back and make sure you are both comfortable with everything around 11:20.”

You both thanked Beverly again and she shut the door behind her and left. You looked over to Bill and asked him, “So we just chill here before the show?” 

He smiled and nodded and said, “Yep or I usually have a panic attack when I’m in here alone getting ready for the show, but I think since we’re together doing this tonight we both should be okay.”

You sat down on the couch next to him and he squeezed your hand and gave you a kiss on the cheek.

“Y/N, don’t worry, I can see the panic in your eyes, this is going to be fun, I promise. However, I know what to do to keep your mind off your anxiety.”

You looked at him as he got up and went over to a drawer and opened it and said,  
“I found snaaacks. Ooo and they put your favorite in here too….”-he held up the blue package- “Oreos!”

You laughed and took the package from him, and he went to the fridge to see if there was milk.

“Oh perfect, I found milk too!” He poured the milk into a ‘Jimmy Kimmel Live’ cup and gave it to you. He went back over to the snack drawer to see what he could find for himself.   
He looked on the counter to see a pile of fruit with apples, oranges, and bananas. He smiled and took an apple and bit into it. 

You looked at Bill and said, “You’re making me look so unhealthy right now.”

Bill chuckled and said, “Babe you’re fine, I just love apples so I went for it, you know.”

You laughed remembering a reddit interview where he told a fan he was trying to make his favorite food apples. You laugh thinking about how Kimmel must have read that interview. 

When you we’re finished having some Oreos, and Bill finished his apple, you both grabbed water bottles for when you were out on the stage. 

Bill looked at the clock, to see it read 11:15.  
“Jimmy should be in soon. Are you excited?”

Your nerves were calmer now.   
“Yes, I’m so excited, you know I watch almost all of his sketches and interviews all the time.”

Bill laughed and said “Yes I know, sometimes its hard to get you off of your phone when you watch those,” he teased.

As if almost on cue there was a knock at the door.   
“Come in,” Bill and you said in unison.

The door opened, and it revealed to be Jimmy Kimmel himself!  
“Hi you two”, Jimmy said shaking Bill and your hands. “The shows gonna be super great tonight you two are our main guests and you will be coming out right after the opening monologue. Beverly will bring you out for places and when I introduce you two just come on out and do a wave or dance, or do whatever and just have fun with it. Any questions?”

You laughed and said, “Yes, could I possibly get a picture with you?”  
“Of course”, Jimmy said, and Bill took the photo of you with Jimmy.   
“It’s nice to see you”, Jimmy said to Bill, “I can’t wait to learn about you two tonight. Alright I better get out there to start the show off, see you out there!”

With that Jimmy smiled and waved and shut the door behind him on his way out.

The show started and Jimmy walked out onto the stage and started the monologue about the news from this past week, followed by some funny unnecessary censorships for the past week.

There was a knock at the door, and Bill opened it up to Beverly inviting you two to go to places before he announced you two out on the stage.  
You and Bill listened as Jimmy said, “Our guests tonight, I’m very excited about, him and I have been friends since the good ol SNL days, he’s here to talk about his hit HBO show Barry, as well as his new relationship with his girlfriend he’s brought tonight. Ladies and Gentleman: Mr. Bill Hader and Ms. Y/F/N Y/L/N!

The curtains opened and you and Bill walked into the bright lights of the stage for your first ever live television interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The apples thing is a little random lame favorite snack to put in, I know but I read a reddit interview where he said he was trying to make his favorite snack apples so that's why that's in there, lol.


	8. Jimmy Kimmel Live Starring Bill Hader and You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interview, Jimmy asks some interesting questions, you and Bill have a great time.

“Bill, Y/N, how’s it going tonight?” Jimmy started off. 

“Good, good, I’m really excited for this,” you replied. Bill squeezed your hand and smiled at you. 

“This is really exciting for you, this is your first ever live talk show, am I right?” 

You nodded and told him, “Yes it is, I’m very lucky that I have such a great boyfriend who will let me come in and be a small part of his press tour.”  
You looked at the crowded and mouthed to them to say ‘Awwww’… and they did and you laughed a bit and were surprised at their response to you already joking with the crowd. 

Jimmy went on to ask Bill some questions about Barry, and he told them a little about the upcoming season and they played a clip from the new season coming up that you hadn’t even seen yet.   
“That’s some crazy stuff, I can’t wait to see the rest of the season”, Jimmy told him. “Y/N what do you think about all this, I understand you didn’t come from an acting background necessarily.”

You told Jimmy, “Well no I didn’t come from an acting background, and I love what Bill does, sometimes it’s hard because during the summer I don’t see him as much as I’d like, but I keep in mind that he is so talented and that the work he does is really excellent.”

Jimmy smiled and then said, “That really is sweet, show biz is difficult, how did you two meet, was he filming around where you lived?”

You laughed and said, “It’s actually a funny story. So…you know how there are fanfiction sites? Where like the fan writes a story about a character or a celebrity they like.”

Jimmy laughed and said, “I’m a little worried about where this is going seeing how most fanfictions are erotica.”

You laughed and said, “Oh no, I promise it wasn’t anything like that. I wrote this letter dedicated to Bill and you can still find it on a site called Archive of Our Own. It’s called A Love Letter to Bill Hader.”

The audience laughed a little and so did Jimmy. You smiled and laughed along with them and said to Bill and the crowd, “See I did have something to promote.” Bill laughed along with the audience and you continued your story.

“So I wrote this letter, and I had so many comments and responses to it telling me I should actually send it to him and all this stuff. However, I didn’t because I was afraid I would just sound crazy because the P.S. said ‘I heard your single so hit me up.’ Basically something like that.”

The crowd laughed at your line and you continued on. “I had an e-mail connected to the fanfiction account and a person in the comments said, hey Bill did one of those weird interviews where he reads fanfiction and he read your letter and you NEED to see his response right now! So, I’m having a panic attack because now my freakin celebrity crush read my very cringey letter to him”-“I didn’t think it was that cringey,”-Bill cut in. 

You chuckled and said, “Okay liar, but anyway, in the video he reads the letter and he says is there anyway I can contact this writer? And I just remember my heart stopping and thinking he’s gonna file a restraining order against me or something. The people who are interviewing him are like uh, yeah if we go to their profile her phone number is there. So now I’m thinking well he never called me anyway and almost on cue Bill called me and he helped me make plans to come meet him here in LA and go on a date with him and he obviously really likes me I think, because we live together and have been together for almost a year now,” you finished with a smile.

The audience applauds your story and Bill kisses you lightly on the lips in front of everyone. You can feel his hands shaking as he slides his hand from yours.  
Jimmy says, “That is such a cool story, that is a fans dream come true.”

You chuckled and nodded.  
Jimmy continues, “Well Bill, is there anything you wanted to add to the story of your relationship.”

Thinking you covered it all you are surprised to here when Bill responds with, “Well, yes actually.”

He takes a deep breath and looks directly into your eyes, his body facing completely towards you and against the audience. 

“Y/N, this has been the best year of my life, I have loved getting to know you, and going on adventures with you. I love our day dates, you tolerating my schedule, our love of true crime shows and my anxiety, even though we are both anxiety filled humans. I love how you interact and how positive and fun you are with my children. I love that you respect Maggie, and you respect our relationship and she respects ours. I truly believe you will make me the happiest man for the rest of my life, and with that my addition to the story of our wonderful, exciting, exhilarating relationship is this question. Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will you say? Yes or no?


	9. Will you Marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill asks you to marry him, what will you say?

“Will you marry me?” Bill said.

The words had not yet been processed as he took your hand and knelt to the ground on one knee. When you finally were able to comprehend what he was doing, you responded,  
“Yes, of course it’s yes!” You were now speechless and shaking, you stood up from the couch and put your arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Once you pulled away he slipped a beautiful diamond ring on your finger.

“Wow”, Jimmy said, “that was way more magical than I expected, I’m even crying a little bit, I’ll admit I didn’t know you were going to go that deep when you asked her. Y/N how are you feeling?”

“I’m speechless,” you stuttered out. “He really is the best man a small town girl could ask for. I know that sounds insanely cheesy but I’m from a small town in Pennsylvania I never thought I would be engaged to my celebrity crush.”

“I guess in LA dreams do come true”, Jimmy replied, “So, Bill how did you get this gorgeous ring without her knowing about it?"

“Yes, how did you”, you asked him, and there was a slight chuckle from the audience.

”Well”, Bill said, “remember that day you made brunch for me and I didn’t know you had cause it was a surprise?”

“Yeah and you gave me a heart attack because I thought you died in LA traffic and didn’t answer your phone”, you replied.

Bill laughed nervously and said, “Well, when you called me I was buying the ring and I knew I couldn’t answer because if you asked me where I was I wouldn’t be able to make something up on the spot.”

You laughed and asked him, “You couldn’t have texted me back and said, I’m okay don’t worry?”

“Well no”, Bill started, “because I would have slipped something some way. When I got home, you know how I didn’t come out til basically dinner?”

“Yeah,” you replied with an amused smile on your face.

“I literally spent the whole day trying to figure out where to hide the ring so you wouldn’t find it. I ended up just putting it in my inside suit jacket pocket because I knew you wouldn’t come across it in there”, Bill told you triumphantly.

Jimmy laughed and said, “So you were literally back in your room with door shut trying to figure out what to do the whole day? What did you tell her you were doing when you came out later at dinner time?”

Bill laughed and said, “It was easy I just told her I was writing for Barry.”

Jimmy laughed and told him, “Smart man, smart man. Well with that, it’s been great having you two on the show. I think that may have been the first ever celebrity proposal on the show! Before closing I’d like to thank Mr Bill Hader and Ms. Y/N soon-to-be Hader for doing the show, thank you all and have a great night!”

The band hitched up and played the closing music, and Bill took your hand and danced with you to the closing tune. Once the on air sign went off, Jimmy thanked you and Bill again for coming.

“Am I invited to the wedding,” Jimmy asked Bill and you as you were walking back to your dressing rooms.

“Of course”, Bill said, “you were the one who let me propose on the show!”

Jimmy laughed and shook Bill’s hand again and said, “You guys have a great night celebrating, and congratulations!”

You and Bill packed up your things and headed out to a nice restaurant and celebrated your engagement and your life with him that you were so excited to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will hopefully make your heart flutter I was getting emotional while writing it.


	10. Epilogue:Your Future With Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter I got a little emotuinal while writing it. I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Jimmy Kimmel Live Starring Bill Hader and You!

It was finally the big day, after months of wedding planning, searching for the perfect dress, and all the right food the day was finally here. Your Maid of Honor, your best friend had just helped you into your wedding dress and she was reaching for your veil.

“If Bill doesn’t cry when he sees you, tell him the wedding is off”, she joked. 

Your veil was in place and you thought that you looked amazing, and you hoped Bill thought so too. Your photographer knocked on the door and said, “It’s time to do the first look with Bill. You look absolutely gorgeous. Are you ready?”

You took a deep breath and said to her, “Yes, I can’t wait to see him I miss him already.”

The photographer chuckled and helped you down the stairs along with your maid of honor. She opened the door of the suite for you to see Bill facing the other way looking towards where the ceremony was about to take place. 

“What you’re going to do”, the photographer began, “is walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder and we will capture his reaction and this beautiful moment. I love first looks, here we go!”

You walk slowly, slightly nervous of what his reaction will be. You hear the camera clicks as you near Bill. You lightly tap Bill on the shoulder, you later see in photos that when you did this he grinned even bigger than he already was. He turned around to see you, and his eyes filled with tears of awe and surprise.

“You’re even more beautiful than I imagined”, he whispered as he kissed you sweetly. After a moment alone with Bill, your wedding coordinator Kelly came to get you to walk down the aisle.

The wedding was absolutely beautiful, the wedding piano medley you and Bill picked began and John Mulaney, his best man, and your best friend walked down the aisle. Followed by Bill’s daughters throwing beautiful white rose petals to prepare for you to walk down the aisle.

The piano medley transitioned into ‘I Can’t Help Falling in Love with You’ Sang by Haley Reinhart. Your guests, stood up and you began to walk down the aisle to the man you never thought you would walk down the aisle to. He really was the man of your dreams. He had tears in his eyes but he was grinning to see you walk down the aisle. 

You met him at the altar and took each others hands. You exchanged vows, both you and Bill getting emotional over how in love you both are with each other. When you had both finished exchanging vows the officiant tells Bill, “You may now kiss your beautiful bride.”

Bill kissed you with more passion and love than you felt possible and when reality came snapping back you heard the cheers of your family and friends. ‘Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now’ began to play as you and Bill walked back down the aisle hand and hand and headed to your reception.

3 Years After the Wedding

Married life with Bill was just as good if not even better as dating Bill. You have family movie night every Friday night with Bill and the girls. Saturday nights are date nights and you and Bill drop the girls at Maggie’s on those nights. Bill continues to surprise you and take you to new places every date night. 

You love going to Bill’s parents for some holidays and he loves going to your parents for some too with his girls. You and Bill’s dad have a great time talking about what’s going on in Tulsa, and who’s who and all that fun stuff. You and Bill’s mother have a great time sharing baking ideas and cooking recipes and tips.  
Bill loves talking to your dad about movies he’s seen and wants to see. Bill loves hanging out with your mom and just making her laugh every time she sees him.

Maggie loves how you interact with the girls and thinks of you as a great role model for them. She loves that you let Bill and her have parenting conversations with each other, that are more important decisions to them as parents. She loves how you and Bill work together to make the girls as happy as possible just like she does. Before work every Wednesday you and her even have coffee dates and hang out as friends, you update her about the girls and she tells you about her dating life. 

Your relationship with Bill is the healthiest relationship you’ve ever been in. After arguments, that don’t happen that often, but when they do you both take time for yourselves and then come back and apologize or just talk it out.

The girls love you and love when you hang out with them. Maggie appreciates you, and both sides of the family like you and they like Bill and his girls.

You live a long happy life and marriage and grow old together, until you both spend eternity with one another in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my first lengthy Haderfic the first chapter of a new story is coming soon! Please share this story with all your friends, family, and fans of Bill Hader it would be much appreciated! The more views the closer he gets to reading it, haha I know that's not really gonna happen but you never know haha.


End file.
